Talk:Hafter
Hafter and Dane discrepancy There seems to be some kind of a retcon or lore discrepancy going on. I mentioned it 3 years ago on Dane's talk page, but no-one answered. Codex entry: Werewolf states that "The actual hero Dane led a crusade to eliminate the werewolf threat during the early Black Age", and Codex entry: Dane and the Werewolf comes from the Black Age as well. To refresh your memory, Hafter is the Hero of the Second Blight, which ended in 1:95 Divine, some three hundred years earlier. Unless this is a classic case of an egg laying a chicken and not the other way 'round, Hafter can't be Dane's son. Or can he? * Codex entry: How to Act Fereldan says "As you may already know, the Fereldans venerate the folk heroes Dane and Hafter. Dane was said to have been a werewolf, and Hafter to have descended from one." The codex entry does not specify whether they are related, nor does it say they lived in the same period of time. * Codex entry: Yusaris: The Dragonslayer says "The sword that Dane found in the dragon's treasure hoard, which he used to slay both Fenshal and the werewolf, was passed on to his son Hafter. Dane may have been fiction, but Hafter was fact. In 1:40 Divine, he led the Alamarri tribes against darkspawn". It specifically calls Dane the father of Hafter. * Codex entry: Dogs in Ferelden says "Hafter, the first man to be named teyrn, the hero who united our Alamarri ancestors to drive back the darkspawn of the second Blight, was reputed to be the son of a werewolf. Now, perhaps this was meant to be some comment on his temperament, or simply a way of making a great man even larger than life." It says his father was a werewolf, but again says it might be part of a legend. * Codex entry: Werewolf says "The actual hero Dane led a crusade to eliminate the werewolf threat during the early Black Age". I don't have my World of Thedases handy, so can anyone provide direct quotes that clearly state Dane existed (and is not just a legend), lived in the Divine Age and fathered Hafter? henioo (da talk page) 06:23, April 17, 2016 (UTC) : WOT2 says: "Dane was a great hunter from Fereldan legend and the father of the hero Hafter." and "while Dane almost certainly existed" Dane was also said to have become a werewolf for a year and a day, so that could explain the codex entries that claim Hafter descended from a werewolf. :The only one that can't be reconciled is the Werewolf codex entry. WOT1 has a bit more to say about the werewolf invasion of the Black Age: "4:00 Black - Werewolves, long present in Ferelden lore, are said to reappear, assuming the appearance of regular people. The use of dog as guards able to detect werewolves becomes common. An especially bloody chapter of Fereldan history ends with the apparent extinction of the creatures." There's a couple more paragraphs about Dogs & werewolves, but no mention of Dane. Another mention of "Hafter, said to be the son of a werewolf". :The Dane and the Werewolf story was written in the Black Age too, but it doesn't specify when those events happened, and there were werewolves in Ferelden before the Black Age. :So in conclusion, I'd say that Dane was Hafter's father who lived in the Divine Age is canon, as there's only one source that contradicts it compared to multiple source that support it (or at least don't invalidate it). --Evamitchelle (talk) 10:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC)